Teenage Wasteland
by Eeyore2603
Summary: Bella doesn't know where she fits in. Her best friend Rosalie is head cheerleader. The guy she grew up with became too popular to give her the time of day. Bella wants a change in her routine, but she didn't know Edward would be that change. BxE JxA RxE


**This story is based on Bella trying to find her place in school/life. Fitting into her own. Her best friend (Rosalie) is the most popular girl in school, and the guy (Jasper) she went to for advice and comfort suddenly ditched her once school started. Bella wants to be somebody and live a fulfilling life. She meets a new guy Edward, who happens to be Jasper's cousin and before she knows it, everything started to change.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

Highschool. The teenage wasteland. Five years of either torture or fun, or maybe a bit of both. Depending on how you look at it. But either way, in every high school there's always going to be the group of 'popular' girls, the jocks, the outcasts, the nerds and the goths. It's all a matter of trying to find you're own place and where you belong. Truth be told, I wish it was that simple. I come here everyday and I still have no idea where I fit in as _myself. _

This girl Rosalie, well she's been my best friend as far as I can remember. Head cheerleader, long legged, blonde, green eyes.. you know the type. The immaculate one who gets all the guys before she even has the chance to batt an eyelash their way. Rosalie's the type of person that makes you lose your train of thought, and stop doing whatever you're doing when she walks into the room. She owns it, and she knows it. Now _she_ is what you would call a popular girl. But she's still my best friend. She doesn't walk all over people, well okay maybe sometimes she does, but she is a total sweetheart and has always been there for me without a doubt, so I love her unconditionally.

Then there's this guy, Jasper. We lived next door to each other growing up and our mums were best friends so we didn't really have a choice in the matter. At first we hated each other and used to fight constantly, and throughout the hatred that we had at only the age of 5 - we become best friends, he was always there for me. But then high-school happened. Jasper became a football jock and a pretty boy. Porcelain skin, green eyes, toned and drop dead gorgeous. Some guys even envied him because it was so easy for him to get a girl, all he had to do was click his fingers and he'd have a herd of girls drooling next to him. Somewhere between being kids and making the transition to our teens..we stopped being the friends we once were. Jasper became overly stuck up to even acknowledge and talk to me anymore. So now, we just pass each other in the hallway without saying a word. Shit happens, right?

And then there's me. Bella. The brunette with deep brown eyes. I love old books, vintage clothes, movies and music. I actually enjoy spending me weekends staying home, rugged up with a great book or movie. I have a best friend who's always been there for me when I need her, and that's all I could really ask for at the moment. I'm so unsure about everything and every decision, Rosalie is the only person that keeps me sane in this havoc called high-school. And one more thing.. I can't believe I'm going to say this but..I'm also a cheerleader. I know, it's _so_ not me, I'm way too clumsy and sometimes overly shy, but I'm working on that. But Rosalie has always been head cheerleader and she forced me into it, and when I say forced I mean brutal attacking, she gets what she wants. That doesn't mean I'm popular like her though, people don't even notice me if I'm with her, to other people I'm like her sidekick or something. It's easy just to float away and no one would even notice.

People say everything happens for a reason and you see, something happened to me. I don't know how or why, but it did. All of a sudden everything was changing. My life was turning into a rollercoaster of events.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, but please review if you like it and think I should continue writing.  
Will update within a few days if people like it. Thankyou!**

**Love D. x**


End file.
